Deliverance
by SeychellesxUK
Summary: "B-bas-tard." he sputtered, now on his hands and knees, hands clenched. "Wh-why not j-ju-just kill m-me al-r-ready!" Cross smirked cruelly. "Because you want to die. You just like everyone else , you deserve to pay for your sins. " T for death


It was not the first time he'd come this close to death. He remembered the oozing red blood of him and his brother. All across the floor, pooling around them, staining Jasdero's light hair. He remembered the intense pain in his neck as it was slit open. Remembered seeing the deep gouges in his brothers arms. They had killed themselves in their human lives. Or... Tried to. It had awoken their inner Noah. He remembered that feeling of the light fading way too slowly. That feeling of redemption being so close. Knowing the pain was soon to end... But only by a more painful gateway.  
But this death...  
The death of an immortal.  
It wasn't self inflicted.

But it will save me from this pain.

Jasderos blond hair was tangled and blood matted, his grey, slender body was crumpled in a pool of his own black blood.

His whole world... His partner... His brother... The only person he'd ever cared about and who'd ever cared about him. His other half. Laid there dead. And so that is all the crude boy wished for.

Death.

The barrel of the general's gun was pressed against his chest. Death was deliciously close. He closed his eyes, hoping this time it would be faster.  
"Any last wishes?" the gruff voice growled.  
"Kill me." Was all Devitto said, a soft smirk on his lips as he opened his golden eyes to look into the tall man's red ones.

Please, be merciful.

And kill me.

"You wish for death? Pitiful." The innocence was moved down to line up with the end of a lung and he pulled the trigger. "Weakling." Cross Marian spat.  
The Noah gasped, his eyes widening about the surprising amount of pain that shot through him and he felt blood filling his lungs. Devitto coughed violently, black liquid coming up into his hand.  
"B-bas-tard." he sputtered, now on his hands and knees, hands clenched. "Wh-why not j-ju-just kill m-me al-r-ready?"  
Cross smirked cruelly. "Because you want to die. You just like everyone else , you deserve to pay for your sins. "

Pay for your sins.

Devitto looked at his dead brother and pain shot through his heart.

Payment.

Dero saved me.

The wound in his chest and previous wound in his leg gushed blood as Devitto choked. "G-god w-will fo-r-give hi-s apo-stles."  
"Oh how mistaken you are. There is no redemption for the likes of your clan, fool. "  
Devitto screamed, his throat burning from blood. His trembling was becoming worse. He couldnt breath. He could hardly speak. As Cross turned to leave him, he reached out quickly, grabbing the hem of the man's coat with a trembling hand.  
"Do you still plan to fight idiot child?" The Generals gun poised to make the finish shot.  
But the yellow-gold eyes that looked up at him were those filled with fear and pain. Devitto looked much like the child he was when he had first experienced the painful bliss of a promised death. Black blood dripped down his chin from his trembling lips. When he spoke his voice was hoarse and forced, his breath shallow and difficult as he coughed, the coughs became weaker and more hopeless.  
"A-am I r-really too far g-gone?" His arm was quaking violently, struggling to hold his body up on its own but even still, Devittos grip on Cross's coat did not slacken. As if that grip were the only thing keeping him alive.

Can I really not be saved?

"Your soul is rotten and torn. Your spirit is broken. Your innocence is stripped of you. There is nothing human of you left. You are lost for eternity." the redhead's gun did not move, still pointed directly at the teenage Noah's head.  
A bitter smile crept upon the boys mouth and a choking laughter came from his throat, he no longer paid any attention to the blood dripping down his face. Devitto used some of his last bits of strength to force himself to his knees. His blood-soaked hands took hold of Cross' own, and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the barrel of Judgement. "D-do you re-me-memb-er me ,God~?" His eyes were cast voice obviously losing any sanity he'd held onto all this time. "Af-after you ab-and-oned m-me and D-De-ro...an-" He had to pause a moment as violent hacking overtook his body. "and w-we tu-rned o-on y-you? W-we 'di-d y-" Another coughing fit.

Please let me die.

"You-r bi-dding!' A-are yo-u proud, God? A-at what you've cr-ea-ted? A w-world of h-hate... W-ill you f-forget u-s ag-ain?"Devitto's eyes were losing focus as they shifted to once again lock onto Cross'." Re-tur-n to m-me my s-sal-vation."

Silence my soul.

Give me my predestined fate.

My deliverance.

The red eyes narrowed. "May God have mercy on your half a soul."

Jasdevi was gone.

In sweet redemption.

* * *

**A/N: All righty~~~ So this is just a little drabble I wrote today...Just ta give you guys a little look into what I do not doubt will be a very long series of DGM fics...although this goes a bit off from what I normally write...cos what I normally write is Cross/Komui (yay for new OTP's? ^^; ) So yeah...this is the main part of what has cockblocked your guy's stories. DGM HAS INFESTED MY BRAIN...along with quite a few others but thats beside the point~~~ **

**Okay so this is actually based off a CMV I pictured a while back. Song used for this fic? Tourniquet-Evanescence lol SO hard not to quote the song directly. But I can't help but giggle when people do that. And since I was aiming for a dark angle...I didn't wanna send people into fits of giggles. Tell me watcha guys think? The CMV in my head had a little more intimacy and desperation from Devitto to Cross but it just didn't play out that way when I went to write it XD dead Jasdero was new though...off the top of my head and also, the whole thing about them killing themselves in their human lives is based off a fanfic I read like 2 days ago. SOOOOO yeah~ tell me watcha think?**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
